Maybe Redemption isn't so bad
by TheLadyMalfoy
Summary: Ellen never expected to fall for Fee. Hell, she thought he was the most annoying person she'd ever met, and she had met more than her fair share. Set seconds after Kid vs. Herod. (one-shot with plans to EVENTUALLY expand)


Hi there! So I've been mulling this one-shot over for the past couple of days and decided that Fee shouldn't have died, regardless of the reasons the story killed him off for. I also think that Ellen is young enough that she could have gone with Fee if he has lived. I also ship her with Cort too.

So this is a REALLY rough one-shot. I think I may expand on it when things in my life calm down and I get a regular BETA (which if you're interested and don't mind reading plot bunnies that attack me at random, PLEASE message me) I'm also a little shocked at the SEVERLY limited amount of Quick and the Dead stories…. Ah well, I aim to fix that ;)

Anyway, without further delay!

The Quick and the Dead

*bang*

"Shit! That was fast!" The Kid exclaimed to himself as he staggered back before looking down as his gut. He toppled backwards into the dust, his hand clutching his belly.

Ellen looked at Herod before rushing to Fee's side. "Did I get him?" He gasped as she pressed her hands to his abdomen. "Yea, yea, you got him." She said with a sad smile.

"Did I kill him?" He cried out as the doctor came down to his side. Ellen looked at Fee then at the Doc. She gave him a sad smile and shook her head slowly. "You were so fast, Kid." She said softly.

"I don't wanna die!" The Kid screamed as the doctor got to work. Ellen held his hand at the Kid was lifted off the dirt and carried into the saloon. She let go and stared down Herod as he held his a handkerchief to his bleeding neck.

"He's your son." She said. "He's the farmer's boy." He retorted. She wanted so much to slap that ugly smirk off his face as he continued to deny that Fee was his boy.

"I'm going to kill Cort and then I'm coming for you because he has done nothing to you to deserve this." She snarled. "You got a problem with me, Missy?" He asked as he watched her.

"I'll let you know." She hissed back as she stood and brushed the dust of her leathers. She looked at Cort then stomped off towards the saloon. Her heart sank into the soles of her boots as she watched the barkeep's daughter scurried back and forth bringing clean cloths and hot water.

She crossed the room and grab Fee's hand. He let out a pained groan as the doc dug around in his gut closing up tears and hunting for the bullet. "How's he looking Doc?" Ellen asked as she smoothed Fee's bangs from his sweaty forehead. Her heart pounded in her chest. He looked so pale.

"Lots of bleeding but I think if we can get the bleeding stopped and he avoids infection, he stands to see his next birthday." The doc said as he finally extracted the bullet from the Kid's belly. She sighed inwardly as she heard the click of metal on metal.

"I'll watch him while you fight tomorrow, Lady." The barkeep's daughter offered as the Lady looked down at Fee's pain-filled eyes. "_Hell, what am I doing thinking about this kid?_" She thought as she nodded. She stroked his head and pressed a light kiss to his temple.

"You have to beat Cort. Then kill the bastard." Fee groaned, the only words he'd spoken since she'd entered the room. She smiled slightly. Even as he bled, he still wanted Herod dealt with. One way or the other.

"I'm not fast enough, kid." She said quietly as she leaned her head against his. "I've seen you draw…. If I was Herod, I'd be scared." Doc said as he finished packing Fee's wound before looking at her.

"You don't understand. I can't." Ellen said as she stood quickly. Fee groaned at the sudden movement and grabbed her hand tighter. "Sorry." She muttered but didn't move closer to the young man.

"Ellen." Doc said quietly. She looked at Doc then at the barkeep's daughter and Fee. "Ellen? That's your name?" Fee asked quietly.

"Yea. We slept in the same bed and you didn't know my name. Wanna make something of it?" She said smirk on her face.

He shook his head. "It's a beautiful name." Fee said with smirk on his own pale face. She looked at him and then at Doc Wallace. "You need to rest, Kid." She said as the barkeep's daughter brought a blanket so he could do just that.

"I can hardly rest in the middle of a saloon. Take me up to bed." He said with a wink.

She shook her head. If he was able to joke like that, no matter how pale he was, he'd survive to his next birthday. Barring any more gunfights.

THE NEXT DAY

Ellen drew a deep breath before she exited the saloon. Cort was already relieved of his chains, was given his gun and was standing in the middle of the street.

She refused to look at the window of her room where Fee was residing. She knew he would be watching, no matter how much discomfort he was in. She continued her lone walk to the middle of the street and faced the only man standing between her and revenge.

They both waited for the clock to strike the hour.

*click*

Herod moved behind them. "If neither one of you draw before I count down from 10, my men will gun you down." He said as he sat in the shade.

"Ten."

"Nine." "Draw your gun! No point in either of us dyin'." Cort said.

"Eight"

"Seven" "Draw, goddamit!"

"Six" "Kill me, Ellen." He almost pleaded.

"Five" "Kill me."

"Four" "Kill me!"

"Three" "Kill me! Or I'm gonna kill you."

"Two" "Please." Cort begged quietly.

"One!"

Both of them drew their pistols but Cort drew his a second faster. His bullet found its mark in Ellen's chest and she went down before she could even get her pistol out of her holster.

Ellen gasped as few more breaths before Doc Wallace cried out "Dead! She's dead! Oh sweet Jesus! Leave her alone you vultures!"

Cort flew into a blind rage after that and tried to take on Herod until he saw the proverbial voice of reason. Fee cried out as Ellen went down but was unable to do anything, though not for lack of trying. The townspeople lost hope after that, because they couldn't tell which side Cort was on now.

THE NEXT DAY

Herod stood in the middle in a black suit as Cort was escorted to his place by his men. There were words between the two men before Herod executed one of his men for making the fight unfair.

As they turned from Cort, Herod said "If he's still standing after this, gun him down." Before his men scurried into their positions.

*Click*

Before either man could draw his pistol, explosions rocked the town, starting with Herod's home.

Herod looked around confused, before he saw a shadow moving in the dust.

"You're DEAD!" He cried as he recognized the figure.

She kept walking closer before taking Cort's place in the middle of the street as Cort disarmed and otherwise dispatched Herod's men. "From now on, all fights are fair, Herod!" Cort declared.

"Who are you?!" Herod said.

Ellen drew her father's marshal badge from her vest and flung it at Herod's feet. He looked at it and then at her.

"You stole my life." She said venomously. "But I'm not doing this just for me. I'm doing for every man, woman and child whose life you have stolen." She said.

He looked at her. For the first time since she had entered the town, the man actually showed fear.

"You're not fast enough for me!" He cried in outrage.

"Today I am." She declared with a smile on her face.

There was a moment before both drew their guns. Ellen let out a scream as she was hit in the shoulder.

Herod looked at her then the hole in his stomach. He then tried to draw on her again, this time she shot him in the eye, ending the life and misery of Herod.

Cries went up as Ellen declared "The law's come back to town.".

"Ellen!" Fee cried from the upstairs window of the saloon. She smirked as he cheered and clutched his wound. Maybe staying in Redemption wouldn't be a bad thing.


End file.
